


Запах

by yasno



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasno/pseuds/yasno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>по второму сезону сериала 1990-х</p></blockquote>





	Запах

Запах Весны, такой долгожданно-нужной, запах Весны, поющей на все лады. Запах Весны в этом морозном утре — словно лекарство от давящей тишины.  
Запах тускнеет, цветы зацветают и гаснут; птицы фальшивят и утра уже не те. Страшно до дрожи, до бешеной дрожи в лапках, что прошлое лето станет последним из всех.  
Запах сменился на душно-густой и жаркий. Лето настало, я сижу на мосту. Птицы щебечут горячие летние сказки; Лето настало, а значит, уже не дождусь.  
Запах свежее, внезапно прохладно-яркий. Мы на мосту, как в старые времена. Я закрываю глаза (мы играем в прятки) и начинаю считать до ста.  
Запах повис густой однотонной жижей. Хочется выть, когда открываю глаза. В запах добавился вкус уже прелых листьев; что ты не придёшь — ясно как дважды два.  
Как дважды два; в долину приходит Осень. Запах не тот, в нём есть что-то от Зимы. Птицы — на юг, и кто же меня попросит не волноваться и просто проспать до Весны?  
Запах остыл, в нём есть ледяные нотки. Речка тиха; я сижу на мосту. В лапках твоя, твоя губная гармошка, на ней твой запах, и я её сберегу.  
Запах и привкус свежих еловых веток. А под подушкой — твоя губная гармонь. «Хороших снов, мои любимые дети». Хороших снов, _маленький, глупый тролль_.  
В нос ударяет запах горячего кофе — мама на кухне; и кто-то толкает в бок. Малышка Мю что-то ворчит про солнце, сонливость и про суровый мороз.  
Запах Весны; солнце давно в зените. Мне отчего-то так опротивел мост. «Что же случилось?». Я не скажу; уйдите, просто уйдите — сам я не знаю, что.  
А над мостом — пухлые кольца дыма. Голос звенит от подступивших слёз. Я просто рад, просто рад, что ты  
всё же  
пришёл.

**Author's Note:**

> по второму сезону сериала 1990-х


End file.
